De la A a la Z : Abecedario de Reflexiones
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: En la vida nuestros cambios no suelen ser solamente corporales y tal vez los sucesos mas interesantes en nuestras vidas pueden ser una de las obras que Dios plantea para cada uno de nosotros...
1. A: Amatista

**Amatista:**

**A**

* * *

Una joven arqueóloga visito el fondo de un volcán junto a su ayudante y mientras bajaban la ladera rocosa de rapel observo algunas cavernas, poco a poco al descender en el fondo inactivo donde las rocas era aun mas rustica y delicada, mientras caminaban lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de una caverna cercana y no caer en lo que parecía hielo quebradizo.

–Uff, Estuvo cerca…–comento el joven ayudante mientras observaba a un lado y otro de la antigua chimenea–Aquí crecen muchas clases de rocas, serán perfectas para nuestra investigación.

La mujer levanto su sombrero y observo poco a poco, la cima en la que el sol alumbraba la rustica roca y una sonrisa en sus labios. Miro a una de las partes de la cueva que se veían con firmeza y deplorable imagen para una investigación, y siguió el camino hasta ella.

Algo en aquella roca le llamo la atención, así que comenzó a golpear con su herramienta y poco a poco fue desmembrando partes de la misma, la temperatura a su alrededor aumentaba porque al parecer había un geiser cercano.

Después de pasado un tiempo, la piedra había sido fragmentada en pedazos circulares cerrados color marrón oscuro. Ella sonrío y comenzó a tomar uno de los fragmentos circulares y comenzó a golpearla, el joven estaba un poco confundido al ver que su maestra estaba tomando rocas que no tenían interés alguno para investigar.

De repente saco una brocha y limpio el centro del fragmento, extendiéndolo al joven estudiante. El observo con asombro que un brillo singular emergía del fragmento, alrededor del orificio en su centro tenía un amarillo mezclado con fragmentos anaranjados y entre colores oscuros.

–Esto es…

–Amatista–espeto con una sonrisa–. Solo puedes encontrarla en superficies ferrosas, o recubriendo la superficie de otras rocas. Es un hermoso cuarzo no crees…tiene un hermoso significado "Protección contra la embriaguez" pero simbólicamente significa, pudor, coraje, humildad, valor y amor al misterio renunciando a todos los bienes terrenales…

–Oh…lo siento, por no confiar maestra.

–No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí. Para enseñarte y guiarte hasta donde me lo permitas en tus practicas de antropología.

Dios no ve la superficie de sus hijos, busca su interior al momento en que su herramienta trabaja en nosotros cada parte que cae ante el es una muestra de que nos purifica a cada momento de nuestra vida y en ese instante nos da un nuevo valor al de una simple existencia al de una vida con propósito para el.

Aunque los demás no vean los talentos, Dios los ve a través de su maravillosa voluntad sabiendo que es lo mejor para nosotros. Cada golpe de la vida es parte del proceso de avance, de mejora, a una dirección que nos lleva a la paz en nuestros corazones y su sangre nos limpia para ver la preciosa joya que ha creado y que ahora pueden admirar en sus manos.

A pesar de ser todo una vida no necesita ser grande para ser hermosa, puede ser insignificante ante los ojos del mundo y ser una de las más bellas joyas que cumple su misión para lo que Dios los creo. Eso incluye el coraje y la humildad para que afrontes el devenir de aflicciones y el esperanzador final de la carrera más larga de tu vida… la eternidad.

* * *

_**una busqueda en vacaciones de aquellas historias que alguna vez hicieron cambios permanentes en mi vida y que tal vez pueda hacerlo en las suyas.**_


	2. B: Bisturi

**Bisturí de dolor:**

* * *

Esa noche el ingeniero de mantenimiento me había trasladado a una de las clínicas de la ciudad, era muy renombrada en el sentido de préstamo de salud. Era más de las cinco de la tarde, y al parecer tardaríamos más horas de las que trabajamos… ¡Más de ocho horas!

– ¿Y bien? –Pregunto el joven ingeniero que en ese entonces tenía veinticinco años, con ojos claros, piel pálida, y acento llanero– ¿Qué decides?

Lo mire perpleja, y pensé en lo tarde que sería llegar a casa sin autobuses que pasasen. No podía dejarlo solo, trabajando sin descanso durante toda la noche y llevando las pesadas maletas que por experiencia le enfermarían aun más rápido de lo que lo hacia la suya propia.

Asentí y el sonrío, entramos de nuevo al hospital. Durante horas, estuvimos en cada área del hospital desde urgencias hasta las áreas de pediatría, e inclusive las salas de piso…cerca de las nueve de las nueve de la noche, habían cerrado la mayoría de las áreas que en el día estaban sobresaturadas y ahora quedaban las áreas de cirugía y neonatos para comenzar a darles mantenimiento.

–Solo queda el área de cirugía y neonatos, y…

– ¡ingeniero! –Exclame irrumpiéndole– ¡Discúlpeme! Pero debo llamar a casa para que sepan dónde estoy, y…

El sonrío y asintió, un hombre verdaderamente amable a pesar de la fuerza de su voz y el cambio de su tono. Un hombre que agradezco haber conocido, ahora mientras subíamos las escaleras y llegábamos al ascensor oculto debajo de las escaleras que llevaba al área de cirugía.

Esa noche mientras terminábamos de pedir las planillas, el ingeniero me llevo a la área de cirugía. Quizás, haber venido no era una buena idea pero tenía la sensación de que podría encontrar más de lo que podría imaginar ver otro día

Llegamos a las salas de operaciones vacías y comenzamos a reparar las máquinas de anestesia en las que encontramos problemas comunes como: líquido esterilizador regado de color amarillento, algunos empastes de la cubierta donde estaba la tarjeta de ventilación partidos y quebrados por algún tipo de peso extra…entre muchas otras cosas más.

Un descuido quizás de las enfermeras o del mismo anestesiólogo, o del cirujano siempre podría ser fatal al momento de comenzar el proceso en el paciente y aun así nosotros éramos responsables de que la posibilidad de que el paciente sobreviviera era más de un 5% y eso era atemorizante para mí en ese entonces.

Soñar con ser médico sin saber el precio por el cual lo haces, es un riesgo tan alto como entregar tu vida por la de muchos a cambio de í que al tomar esta carrera pensé que me acercaría a una de las ramas que siempre me había llamado la atención y ahora estaba entre la electrónica que podía mejorar un circuito ventilatorio y el aire que le permitiría a una persona sobrevivir mientras era manoseada por un cirujano.

El ingeniero siempre resguardaba sus emociones personales con respecto al tema de la muerte, supongo que la experiencia de años en el asunto al igual que las enfermeras ya les había enseñado a ser fuerte en esas situaciones y que ellos eran los que le darían aliento a las personas que estaban tristes.

Ahora con una bata que usan los cirujanos, con pantuflas cerradas hasta másallá de los tobillos y una careta con su gorro de tela creada por mujeres que dedicadas a su trabajo desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, se esfuerzan por darle una vestimenta que se esterilizara para darle mayor cuidado a las infecciones en el quirófano.

Me lleve el maletín de herramientas en el hombro mientras el ingeniero llevaba el suyo y otro adicional donde estaba el calibrador de electrocardiógrafos, y resucitadores que utilizaban en el área de cirugía y urgencia...Caminamos por el amplio pasillo blanco que hace que el tiempo parezca desaparecer ante nuestros ojos y nos permite concentrarnos en nuestras labores sin pensar en otras cosas inclusive en comer.

Veíamos algunas áreas ocupadas con las luces rojas junto a la puerta que señalaba una operación activa y por supuesto era un poco penosa la interrupción. Así que cuando desarmábamos la máquina de anestesia para limpiarla encontrábamos algunas veces sangre coagulada, y no era de extrañarnos que se filtrara por la tubería de aire algún fragmento de lo que fuese…

Una enfermera entro con unos globos y los colgó en base del monitor multiparametro con el que podrían seguir los signos vitales del paciente, luego cambio las sabanas manchadas de sangre y las envió en una canasta con un símbolo que significaba cuidado o algo parecido. Acomodo los instrumentos en una cobija y los envolvió llevándoselos a alguna parte regreso poco después trayendo unos nuevos en un carrito metálico junto a unas sábanas adicionales e instrumentos limpios.

– Una cirugía comenzara dentro de poco –comento mientras terminaba de acomodar algunos instrumentos y se volvió con su rostro sereno y su cabello recogido en el gorro, de tez trigueña joven y simpática con un tapabocas cubriendo medio rostro desde su nariz y sus ojos oscurecidos– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en limpiar los equipos?

El ingeniero contesto sereno y con una sonrisa que en unos diez minutos posiblemente, la enfermera asintió y continúo colocando otro trio de globos en una de las pantallas de una micro cámaraque se usa en una gastroenterología, o en algunas cámaras para la visión de enfermedades en el interior del cuerpo. Me sorprendió ver globos y una radio en esa área, ya que normalmente entre los colores que normalmente se usan según la psicología moderna para ese tipo de procedimientos los colores claros ayudan a mitigar el estrés personal y visual tanto del paciente como de los interventores.

–Disculpe, ingeniero–pregunte tímidamente al verle desarmar el canister de la máquina de anestesia sacando muchas bolitas que anteriormente eran blancas y ahora estaban negras y grises o de algún otro color– ¿Para que los globos y la radio?

Él se volvió a mirarme mientras tomaba el canister entre sus manos y lo acercaba a la basurasacudiéndolo en la caneca verde envuelta en una bolsa en su interior, sus ojos llenos de sorna a pesar del estrés personal y las molestias del robo que había padecido hace pocos días en un restaurante de la ciudad a medianoche. Coloco de nuevo el canister en su lugar y lo acoplo a la maquina nuevamente y se irguió para señalar a un lado.

–Ese es el motivo por el que usan una radio y unos globos.

Me volví para ver a la enfermera junto a un cirujano que tenía en sus brazos a una niña como de unos seis años, rubia de ojos claros llenos de lágrimas por temor a que su padre no estuviera con ella. ¡Oh, cuanto debía estar sufriendo por su separación y ahora en un lugar extraño con personas extrañas! El cirujano la consolaba y le entregaba un pequeño juguete, mientras se quitaba el tapaboca y le sonreía haciéndole morisquetas para que sonriera.

Salimos al poco tiempo y ya habíamos terminado, antes de que comenzaran las operaciones así que mientras confirmábamos haber terminado nuestro trabajo buscando el serial de las máquinas de anestesia. Mientras el confirmaba con la lista y yo con la copia los seriales que faltaban de los equipos restantes, me di cuenta de algunas operaciones: una de ellas operaba a un chico de más o menos dieciséis años alto y que padecía síndrome de Down, estaba acostado boca abajo mientras el bisturí hacia su incisión precisa en los lugares exactos donde cortar para no dañar algún ligamento y exponía su columna vertebral a la vista…. ¡Oh que increíble experiencia! No sabía si sentirme asqueada, contenta, o si estaba malinterpretando mi asombro en una morbosa vista. Pero luego me volví para seguir caminando y estaban operando a la niña pequeña en la pelvis no sé porque motivo pero cubierta por una sabana azul y solo estaba destapada el área que iba a ser abierta, no pude ver mucho porque me apremiaba el tiempo.

Luego después de pasar por múltiples salas vacías, llegue al ingeniero quien me indico que faltaba un serial de una máquina de anestesia. Me ofrecí a buscarla mientras el tomaba un descanso, siempre sobre esforzándose sin medir su propia fuerza; camine a las primeras salas que habíamos pasado tiempo atrás ahora ocupadas y llegue a la segunda sala que naturalmente estaba ocupada en una cirugía y no sabía si entrar y ver el serial de la maquina en plena cirugía.

–Hazlo, pero primero pide permiso antes de entrar–comento el ingeniero alentándome a seguir, así que suspire con el tapabocas puesto y la planilla de seriales en mano que cubrí con guantes unas horas antes. Ingrese cuando apenas comenzaban a anestesiar al paciente mientras ya habían hecho la incisiónexponiendo las costillas a la vista.

–Disculpe solo vengo a ver el serial de la máquina–señale el aparato lleno de tuberías–Y el monitor sobre ella, que están aquí en la planilla.

El cirujano asintió y la enfermera me dio instrucciones para ingresar, así que cuidadosamente o más bien con toda la cautela que podría tener (siendo tan torpe :D ) observe por donde iba y cuando llegue al seria pude notar su funcionamiento, luego cuando regresaba pude ver que dentro del estómago del hombre había una grosura amarilla(era como ver la grasa de un bovino cuando cortas carne) sobre los órganos, luego vi que el bisturí incineraba algo negro que se avistaba sobre lo que parecía ser el hígado(a veces usan no bisturís sino electro bisturís que se diferencian por su uso con la energía calorífica para cortar a cierta frecuencia algún objeto solido en cuestión de minutos) y se desprendió en el aire un olor a carne podrida, supongo que los tumores malignos tienden a identificarse tanto en color, olor y tal vez sabor. Luego aparto el bisturí la grasa amarillenta que tal vez es la que sostiene los órganos blandos para observar mejor el estómago rojizo e irritado del paciente…tuve que salir rápidamente por petición del ingeniero y cerré tras de mi la puerta. Caminando ahora junto al ingeniero y regresando a lo que podría decirse mi vida…

Saben después de ello, ahora tres años después recordando esa escena en la que temí saber cuánto pavor podría tener a la sangre y que no tuve; ahora pude ver cuanta gracia Dios tiene para con nosotros. El bisturí de misericordia de Dios que nos corta e incinera en donde espreciso y exacto para quitar el tumor de nuestros corazones introduciendo sus manos para examinarnos y ayudarnos a contrariar tal enfermedad como lo es el pecado, lloramos, sufrimos , tal vez eso es parte de nuestro aprendizaje y de nuestro futuro para la perfección en la eternidad…

No dudemos de sus métodos y tal vez podamos ver con claridad, nuestras incapacidades y entender que al entregárselas al médico que considera todas nuestras enfermedades como suyas y nos llena con la medicina del amor incondicional y la confianza.

* * *

**ciao! bueno aun escribiendo pero pronto colocare el capitulo de lazos de odio que de verdad me ha costado escribirlo sin pc es mas dificil y solo faltan tres capitulos finales y en caminos entrelazados pues avanzando tan lento como las tortugas jejeje aunque ellas se mueven mas rapido, bueno por ahora solo pude hacer este capitulo para colocar los otros entonces me despido ciao, ciao!**


End file.
